User blog:Beast of burden/BioShock: UnderWorld
i had this idea whalst reading about Columbia, seeing as Columbia is another dimesional version of Rapture it made me think about a different dimesion where Rapture/Columbia is now Sodom a subterranien city built deep in the caverness, underground of the Earth. to reach it people must use an elivater in an abandoned light house on an island (im trying to stick with the formula hear lol). so deep in this city there are Vermin stange. mutated rodents with strange boils filled with EDEN (ADAM) a substance that can be pracessed into CTHONICs (PLASMID/VIGOR) that allows users to enhance there body and use super human powers but must be refulled with LILITH (EVE/SALTS). the city is crawling with splicer like beings calledTrogs who infest the ruins. its a work in process but what ya think. Story Daimon Mackenzie was raised by Father Mackenzie a relegious man of England who adopted the boy as a baby when he was left at the steps of his church, 17 years later and Father Mackenzie died of the plague makeing Daimon hate God but he would not give up his faith for his "father". Daimon was kidnaped one night and draged to a strange destination, alone light house on a small island in the middle of the atlantic ocean. after being draged into the light house Daimon is taken to an elivator that only activates when his 2 captors stick his hand in this strange device that brands a simble onto hus hand and starts to go down past the sea and into a giant cavern deap beneath the earth, where he enters the city of Sodom a place where those who worship hell, demons and the devil may live without pursiciution of the church. hear the citazens prepair for the apocalypes and to serve satan. the one known only as The Father Lucian has predicted the destruction of heaven and the rise of demonic creatures with sagged skine and demonic powers along side monsters with glowing yellow eyes armed with drills and a beast that can tear through the sky. the most loyal followers are known as the order and they will fight and die for there cause and the devolved, twisted mutated humans called trogs, borne from an addiction to a gass called EDEN. EDEN in its pureist form is a toxic gass that would kill those who breath it but can be refined thanks to a geneticly alterd group of adolecent teens (12-19 in age) who appear pail and weak called weezers named because of the weezeing sound they make when they breath, this is because when they breath in pure EDEN it is refined in there lungs to create refined EDEN this is used to create CTHONICS. CTHONICS are speciel gene altering gasses kept in styalized pumps, if inhaled they allow the user to have abilitys such as fire, ice or electricity. CTHONICs can only be used if the user has inhaled enouth LILITH, smaller purple pumps that are also inhaled, if the user runs out of LILITH they cannot use there powers. Daimon finds himself cornerd by members of the order who ask "who is this....... someone new, what might be your purpose boy what brings you to Sodom.. whate.. whats that on his hand" they grab his left hand and they find a mark that was burned into his hand when he first turned on the elivator "he has the mark... the mark of the sacrifice.. the mark of the lamb for slaughter...GRAB HIM HE MUST BE TACKEN TO THE FATHER LUCIAN AT ONCE!!!" one of the order members try to attack with a speciel cerimonial knife but Daimon grabs it and stabs the man then uses the blade to kill two others before the one that spoke shouts "LOYAL CHILDREN OF THE FATHER CAPTURE THE SACRIFICUAL LAMB" then a group of strange deformed humans come running from the darkness and begin to hound him as he runs for is life. A voice contacts him from the speakers "listen to me i am a freind do as i say and u might just escape with ya life mate, now go left and run to the dumpster shoot, jump down and ill get ya out of there quickly now the TROGS ARE RIGHT BEHIND YOU!!!! dont look back mate" (if Daimon looks back he will see the trogs right behind him " I SEID DONT LOOK BACK!!") then he jumps down the dumpster shoot and it locks behind him as he slides down to the Trash Dump known more commonly as Belial's Waste. Daimn wakes to the sound of a radio turning on, he can hear a man asking if hes alright, so he picks it up and answers " ye im fine what the hell was that about, where am i, who are you! WHATS GOING ON!!" "hehe welcome to hell mate well the closest we'll ever get before we diy.... the names Adrian Stal and im the closest thing to a freind ur going to have down hear and if the order are correct that marks on your hand makes you the Sacrifical Lamb.. lucky you" "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT the order, hell, SACRIFICIAL LAMB!!!!!" " listen mate i cant help you hear u find your way to the church down hear and ill explane everything". now Daimon must travel through Belial's Waist and use his newly aquared knife to fight against the large amount of Trogs that stalk the area and avoid the security down hear. the level also intoduces Vermin, rodent creatures that can be coaght to harvest small amounts of EDEN, and you will see a glimps of THE BEAST, a creature that you will become well aquanted with later. (i will continue as the ideas come) Characters Daimon ''' '''Mackenzie- the games protagonist Daimon was left on the steps of an old church in victorian england, where he was raised by father Mackenzie, when his only father figure died of the plague Daimon fell from the church and grew to hate God but he will not lose faith for his "father". one day Daimon whent to an old light house on a a small island, and after going down the elivator with in, he finds himself in Gehenna, a city of sin for those who wish to worship hell and satan without the persicution of the church. The Father- '''the creator of the city of Gehenna Lucian is a satanist who beleives that mans salvation lies not with God but with Lucifer and built a city so man will not be persicuted by the church for there believes. '''Father Mackenzie'-' the only father figure that Daimon has ever had who died from the plague when Daimon was 17. EDEN it its original form EDEN is a toxic gass that can be harnessed and refined into speciel Gene altering Gasses called CTHONICs, the only way to refine EDEN however is ether through the use of VERMIN speciel rodent like rabbit creatures that have addaptid to survivr the tocix gas or through geneticly altered teens called WEEZERs who breath in the gass and convert it into EDEN. LILITH LILTH are smaller less styolized purple inhalers that when inhaled power CTHONICS no LILITH no speciel abilitys (LILITH takes the role of EVE/SALTs) ENEMIES 'THE BEAST:' Themoster of leather and metal, a hulking behemoth of great size (standing as tall as a double decker buss and as wide as an elephant) THE BEAST will pursue Daimon through out the city as he is sent to capture the Sacrificial Lamb, in fact it was his purpose in creation, and he will DESTROY all who get in his way useing claws, teath, and drills to chase him through all obsticles. (and there must be a boss battle). 'The Order Of The Morning Star:' A group of cultest worshippers of hell who blindly follow THE FATHER in his beleives and will not stop until they have finaly completed there mission of freeing the devil and startint he apocolypse. they call Daimon the Sacrificial Lamb and will not stop until they have im tied to an alter and dead at the end of a knife. also the order has the controle of the trogs who they will often set on Daimon like beasts of hell to hound him through the city. 'KNIGHTS of HELL:' the most trained and loyal members of the cult armed with sheilds and swards powered by INFERNO these make up the bulk of Gehenna's security. Trog: Trogs are deformed humans who have devolved and mutated thanks to the dark underground conditions, the strange toxic gass that can be found in the mines and extensive EDEN abuse. These people are completly insane ranging from mentaly unstable to completly animalistic, these savage natives will attack and kill anyone that they come across. Trog the basic type of trog they run around on all fours and attack in an animilistic manner whalst wispering satanic preys and the things there going to do to the victim. Gun Trog these trogs arnt as devolved as regular trogs and can use many different guns from assault rifles to shot guns, they also have more self preservation. Bruser Trog muscular trogs that use brute strengh to pummel victims to death and lob debreis at them. Troglodyte lanky and deformed these creeps can crawl through most gaps and are able to clime faster then other trogs, they also jump the furthest. Chameleon Trog trogs that turn invisible in order to sneak up on victims but they are normaly wispering to them selves so pay attention. Excavator : men gravted into larg armoured souts with a built in gass mask and oxygen tank so they can travel through the more toxic areas of the mines and other parts of the cavern that holds the city, these lumbering brutes are mindless slaves gravted into there souts and are partialy blind only able to see what is in line with there torch beam. used to mine for inportant minerals these brutes show emotion depending on the color of there torch light green for freindly, yellow for aware and red for hostile. like big daddys excovators are the defenders of Weezers. Miner there left arme is replace by a contraption that spins 4 pick axes to hack away at the rock or the flesh of its foes. Jack both armes weild large jack hammer like defices used to pummel rock and bone. Drill these Excavators use both hands to hond up a larhe defice that has an oversizd drill that they use to drill through the hard rock of the caves or the flesh of enemys. Digger armed with large shuvel hands used to tunnel into the solid rock and to swipe at its enemys. Demo armed with with large DYNOMITE despencer on its back that it uses to retreave dynomite and throw at enemys (can also shuv dynomite down a victims throught when there to close.) Vermin: A strange species of naked rabbit like rodent the same size as a small dog, these creatures are native to the deaper mines and cave tunnels where they have adapted to survive the toxic gass there, however they have strange tumar like boils growing all over there bodys, these are filled with a substance called EDEN which is used to to create CTHONICs. harvesting them will give you EDEN but you got to catch one first and there fast little buggers. Weezer: Weezers where geneticly alterd teens between the ages of 12 to 16 who breath in the toxic gass and convert it into EDEN in there bodies however they can only be found walking around the city when in the company of an Excavator to protect them from Trogs, you can choose to harvest there lungs for 100 EDEN or you can cure them of there current state for 50 EDEN. Hell Hounds: geneticly alterd dogs, larger then your averege german shepard, these beast are sent to hunt Daimon whenever he saves all the Weezers in a level and are powerful CTHONIC embued beasts, with a relentless nead to hut and kill there pray. 'Security Drone:' security drones are the number one form of security defence in the city. when activeated by a security camera or failed hack these machines roll in as a spheir then open up as a robot with 4 legs and 2 gun armes, these machines can only move when in a spheir and are invunrable until they open to attack. 'Turret Drone:' these turrets are stuch to the ceiling and can turn in any direction, theses turrets will fire on all tresspassers. 'WatchMen:' humans attached to mechanical skeliton sout apon metal stilts that can see only when somethinng walks in front of there torch light, if they spot a tresspasser they will call Security Drones and sone the alam. 'CTHONICs' CTHONICs are speciel gene altering gasses that when inhaled gve the user speciel powers found in speciel bottels that look like lareg styalised inhalers one must pit the nozzle in there mouth push the top down and inhale deaply. Blink- teleport short distances. INFERNO- release a hand full of hell fire to burn your foes. Cocytus- freeze your enemys into a liveing ice sculpter. Plague of Rats- release a swarm of rats to devour your foes. Lustful- release a spectral being to seduce your foes and distract them. Greed- let loose hord of gold coins that your foes will fight each other to the death for. Suicide Tree- throw a small rotten fruit like object at at enemy to turn them into a suicide tree then any enemy that eats the falling fuits will commit suicide. Lighting Strike- release a poweful bolt of electricity to electrify there foes. ''' '''Wrath- release an anger enduceing gass into the air to make every enemy in the area become enraged and attack everything they see just dont be in there line of sight and watch them kill each other. Thrall- enslave an enemy to serve as an alliy. Possession- take controle of an enemy and use them to walk through an area with out drawing attention or assasinate an enemy.(uses LILITH walst possessing someone). Category:Blog posts